Existing auto-insertion equipment for inserting radial lead electronic components onto a circuit board includes a High-speed Radial Lead Component Insertion Machine, RL132, made by Panasonic.
As shown in FIG. 1, RL132 100, is applicable for electronic components with dimensions ranging from pitch 2.5/5.0 mm (standard) to 7.5 mm and 10 mm (as options). The type of components supported by the RL132 can be a resistor, Electrolytic capacitor, Ceramic capacitor, Light Emitting Diode (LED), Transistor, Filter, etc. However, a limitation of this machine is that the insertion components need to be packed onto a reel, an ammo box and fed in tape form. FIG. 1 shows a structure 102 fixed to the RL132 100 for feeding insertion components via conventional manner.